Short
Sons: Daughter: Sire: Mother: |pup = Willful's Pup |adult = Short |past = Pup |current = Patrol Wolf |status = Alive }}'Short ' is a stocky brownish grey male wolf with white belly, chest, face, and short legs; light brown eyes. Personality Short was raised to always stand up for what he believes in. In general he is a level-headed, reserved male, but when he senses injustice, he transforms into a completely different wolf. He believes that every wolf should pay for their crimes, even if they've changed, and can be slightly judgemental and jump to conclusions about some wolves. Backstory and Facts * When Valiant tried to keep him away from Mysterious, he refused to back down. * He is supportive of his mate and pups' choices, though he is very unforgiving of wolves like Valiant and Bold who have wronged his family. *Short still holds a grudge against Bold and Valiant, finding it hard to believe that they've really changed, and acts unfriendly towards both of them when he comes across them. Quotes :"'What? I..." Short shifted his paws. "Yes. But Valiant is being so unfair. Why does he have to do that? She's his daughter, for Great Wolf's sake! He doesn't even care about what he's doing to her. If he was really concerned for her well being, he wouldn't be so... so cruel!" ― Short's outrage at Valiant's behavior :Short was watching Mysterious wash her paws. She was a pretty she-wolf, with white fur unlike any wolf currently in the Pack and icy blue eyes like her mother. He approached her calmly. "Hey. Good hunt?" ― Short talking to Mysterious for the first time :Mysterious! What on earth happened!?" Short, who was usually so calm and dignified, now had a shocked, raised voice. "You're bleeding!" ― Short meeting Mysterious after she was attacked by Bay :Short approached Mysterious again. "If you don't mind me asking, what was that all about?" He had assumed that Valiant was trying to get more information from his daughter about her assault. But the pretty she-wolf's father glared at him as he entered, and she looked upset. '' ― Short trying to get information out of Mysterious after she was attacked by Bay :''Short was blown away by the senior wolf's nerve. /I'll talk to whoever I want, thanks. If you have a problem, go ahead and try me./ He would have to find a way to speak to Mysterious. She didn't deserve this kind of stress so soon after a horrible attack. '' ― Short's outrage at Valiant's demands :''Short blinked and tilted his head back. "I'm sorry, but I don't understand." He felt offended. /Who died and made you Alpha?/ '' ― Short's outrage at Valiant's demands :''Short gazed at Mysterious, noticing her exquisite pale blue eyes, her fair white fur, her soft face. Why did Valiant have to be so controlling, he wondered angrily. He wasn't the Alpha of her decisions- or his, either. He wondered how the irritated-looking wolf would react if he approached her. He longed to see Valiant's eyes livid with rage as his daughter chose Short over him. ― Short's attraction to Mysterious :Mysterious let out a small grunt. She was sitting beside Short, who was washing her ears and neck since her swollen belly made it hard for her to turn. "What is it?" Short sounded shocked. "Do you need me to get Faithful?" Mysterious laughed delightedly. "Short, relax. It was one of the pups kicking! ― Mysterious and Short talking about the pups :"I'm here, I'm here." Mysterious whispered into his scruff, her face pressed against his. "I'm so sorry I took so long, I must look awful.. ― Mysterious embracing him after she escaped from the traphouse :"Short, I want to take a walk. I've been trapped in here for three no-suns." Slowly Mysterious rose to her paws, holding onto her mate for support. Her body felt as if it had been bruised in every corner. Her legs felt stiff and unwilling to move. :"Faithful! Insightful!" Short called. "Mysterious wants to take a walk." :Faithful frowned. "I'm worried that she won't be able to go far. She was crammed in a tiny cage for so long. But I think it'd be best for her to start exercising again." ― Short helping Mysterious recover Family Tree Category:Males Category:Wolves Category:Winding-River Pack Members Category:Patrol Wolves Category:Sire-Wolves